


I want you

by Ishinomori



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Soft Muriel (The Arcana), Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishinomori/pseuds/Ishinomori
Summary: MC has decided to ask Muriel to train with her just like before but something else will be found out when the apprentice tackles him to the ground...This is some smut for mah favourite soft boi and he needs some attention if you know what I mean.
Relationships: Apprentice & Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s), Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 306





	I want you

It has been a while since he agreed to sparring with me, but that day I felt like I wanted to do it again. I don't know what drove me to want to do it, I just felt like I wanted to. Muriel reluctantly agreed to it. There is no danger, only us in the forest and the safety of his hut, with Inanna, the chickens and every other creature of the wild as our company. We live in safety.

The next morning, as soon as the sun was up, we went outside, in front of the hut. The crisp leaves made crunching noises under our feet and the clear, fresh air filled our lungs. Soon enough, we started the training. I felt rusty; every punch missed, every kick was caught. I couldn't land a single hit, Muriel seemed unfazed at every attempt.

"Do you need a break?"

"Please..." I panted.

I sat down in the grass then and there, to which Muriel just sent me an amused look, staying where he was standing. I didn't care if the grass was moist, I needed to sit down before my knees would give up from tiring me out.

"This is why I wanted to train with you. Now I do feel soft and lazy." I huffed.

He didn't answer me, just patted my shoulder with a soft smile. After gathering some energy, I stood up, ready to train again.

"This kind of feels nostalgic, you know?" I said to him between punches.

"You mean?"

"Back when we first trained like this... I was better then, though."

"You were soft then; you are soft now" he replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I gasped and without another thought, I threw myself at him, catching him off guard. I pinned his hands above his head and sat on his stomach, just like back then.

"I may be soft, but I can still do this." I grinned close to his face.

He was shocked and slowly turned redder by the seconds.

"W-wha- wh-why-- G..G-get off!" he rumbled, his eyes avoiding me.

I laughed, quickly pecked his lips and started climbing off him when I felt it. I felt it by my ass, between my legs, through his loincloth. The growing bulge poked me and I froze by the contact, sending him a surprised look. He was looking at me mortified, as a child looks when caught red-handed. My cheeks heated up but I didn't move, just stared back at him. What do I do?!

"I-I-I.. I--" Muriel stammered and lifted his hands to lift me off him, but I reacted before him.

It was as if my body moved on instinct and I slowly ground into him. Muriel's hands froze, and he sucked in the air through his gritted teeth at the contact and sent me a surprised look. I bit my lip and slowly moved my hands from the ground up his torso, over his arms into his hands with feather-light contact, sending shivers through him.

"I-.. Is this okay?" I asked him, gently massaging his hands with my thumbs, afraid of his answer.

Muriel looked torn and then tore his eyes from mine with reddened cheeks.

"O-only i-if you're okay with it..." he mumbled, closing his eyes.

I slowly leaned down and pecked his jaw with a gently kiss. I slowly made kiss trails up and down his jawline while slowly moving his unsure hands on my hips. I could feel the tense muscles relaxing in his body and the bulge growing under me as my ministrations inched closer to his mouth. He slowly moved his head in my direction and finally took the initiative to kiss me on the mouth. His lips moved against mine, slowly, but hungrily and from that feeling alone, I could feel his grip on me tighten. I slowly moved my hips down on his bulge and I could feel him take a sharp breath as we kissed. His hands were gripping me like his life depended on it and I didn't stop the motion, trying to pick a steady, but comfortably slow rhythms of grinding. He broke away from the kiss, panting, trying to hide the moans by taking sharp breaths. My hands travelled up to his, and as a sign, I made them move all over my body. Muriel understood what I wanted and at first unsurely but gently explored my sides, my hips, my stomach. I ground into him and as I felt him more comfortable, I decided to pick up the pace. He still held back the noises and his hand movements were forgotten, left in one place as he tried to not lose control. I leaned over so my mouth could be next to his ear, so I could whisper to him.

"Don't hold back. I want you..." I bit his earlobe, grinding myself into him harder, letting out a moan and I could feel him tense. "I want you."

As soon as I repeated those words, I could feel the change in him, like something snapped in his mind. Without any warning, his calloused hands ran down my body, over my sides, my hips, my rear, to my thighs and hoisted me up, and stood up with me pulled to his bulge, never losing contact. My hands immediately went to his shoulders, and then clasped to the back of his head so I could pull myself to his lips, those oh so big, soft lips. I could see his face burning up but the embarrassment was replaced. A fire was in his eyes, that I have never seen before, but made me feel weak. He hungrily kissed me while transporting us to the hut, opening and closing the door with one hand and actually locking it, while holding me up and against him with only one. Then he went over to our shared bed and put me down on it, climbing and hovering over me. That's when I saw him hesitate and lose a bit of that flame that I sparked moments ago.

I knew I had to act.

I placed both of my hands on his face, pulling him into me and giving a chaste kiss, savoring every little sensation he left me with. Closing my eyes, I gave him little pecks until he couldn't take it and returned a passionate one that left me almost light-headed. My hands travelled along his neck, fingers brushing lightly on the skin, leaving goosebumps. My hands travelled further and further, until they were at his hips. I hooked my fingers in the belts, trying to find where I could loosen and get rid of them. Muriel's hands were on either side of my face but suddenly one of them clasped onto my fingers.

"Are you sure about this?" he breathed against my lips, looking into my eyes with concern.

I looked into those beautiful green eyes, searching my face for a hint of uncertainty, but I knew that he couldn't see it.

"I want this. I want you. I really do."

Without any more words, I tried to continue my ministrations of getting rid of the belts on his body, but his hands were swifter. He let the belt buckle free but still held my eyes with an intense look.

"I will repeat it all night if that's what you need, but believe me when I say that I want you. I have for a while, and I will want you... Because I love you."

The intensity of passion and adoration mixed in those moss green eyes of his made me feel like he just saw something impossibly beautiful. He leaned down and kissed me passionately, leaving me breathless and wanting more. During that I pulled the belts off and threw them away, not caring about where it lands. My hands slowly travelled across his toned body, feeling every crevice, every muscle tense under my fingertips. I ran them over the scars of past battles of his, and I knew, I wanted him to see what I see: the most beautiful man, I have ever seen. My hands left Muriel shivering and breathing hard, but he knew what he needed to do. With a look asking for permission, he moved his hand to the hem of my top and as soon as I gave him the yes, he gently pulled it up and over my head. There I laid, bare chested before him, under his intense gaze. His cheeks were as red as they could be as he took in my upper body. I took his hand and led it to my chest. He gently touched me and left me a moaning mess with the work of his calloused fingers. My hands undid his cloak and collar and threw them to the side. My fingers then worked their way lightly to Muriel’s loincloth. My hands smoothed over the bulge and his hips instinctively twitched and bucked under my touch to which the mountain of a man stopped his movements and sucked in the air sharply.

“Don’t be afraid of making sounds. I want to hear your voice.” I whispered hoarsely as I continued my ministrations on the bulge.

Muriel softly held my face in his large hand and let me do my work on his man part and made soft noises at first, then slowly let his guards down. His mouth was all over my face, peppering it with kisses. I slowly removed my bottoms in which Muriel promptly helped. There I was, completely naked under the man I have loved for some while now and he was slowly taking in every inch of me. He was stroking my hair while balancing himself on his forearms on either side of my head, and just stared. When he saw the curiosity and waiting in my eyes, he looked away and mumbled so low that I couldn’t understand a word.

(“You look beautiful”)

“What?”

He looked at me and gave me the fieriest kiss as an answer, that I felt like would burn me up completely. I felt everything in that kiss and I felt the want, the need for him more and more. I lifted my hips and moved them against his to which he broke our kiss and gripped my hair while letting out a low, chest rumbling moan. I continued to do this and slowly moved my mouth to his neck. I bit and sucked on the skin that almost instantly showed marks on them. He started to grind against me, taking me by surprise and moaning under him. My hands went to his loin cloth and pants, and gave Muriel an inquiring look.

“Do it…” he whispered hoarsely, as if afraid someone else could hear him.

I pulled down the final garments of clothing and I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. I knew his body was toned, a huge, but seeing him in all his glory, fully naked was something different, especially with such a big cock. I would lie if I said I haven’t fantasized about it before, and I expected it to be big (Muriel is a big man) but this was something different. It was suddenly all so real as he was above my naked body. Muriel must have misunderstood my silent staring because he looked away with embarrassment and spoke in his low voice, while about to reach for his cape.

“I shouldn’t have…”

I quickly took the initiative and flipped us, taking him by surprise. I sat on him and traced my fingers on his torso.

“Yes we should. I was just… well, intimidated? I mean, look at you. You are big and I-… I’ve never done this before.”

Muriel was still looking at me with a slight shock in his eyes, but softly moved his hands up my thighs, to my stomach and over my whole body until they found their place on either side of my head, pulling me to him.

“Then let’s learn together.”

I have never been happier by hearing those words from him. We shared a sweet kiss and I started to move against his cock, now without any barrier between us. It sent shivers up my body and Muriel gripped me by the hips. I reached down and took his cock in my hand, and with unsure moves started to pump up and down on it. Muriel moaned loud and bucked into my hand. I did this for a little while but then positioned him to my entrance.

“Are you sure?” he asked with a serious look.

“More than ever.”

“Then let me… “ he mumbled a bit embarrassed, and flipped us back, so he would be on top. “I think it will be more comfortable this way…”

I nodded and put my hands around him. He prodded and then, slowly entered, making me wince from the immediate pain. As I looked down, I could see a little blood drip down.

“Do you want me to stop? Are you okay?”

“No, keep going, just slowly, please.”

He obliged and very carefully went in. I felt completely stretched and filled, but the feeling was nothing compared to the initial pain. A few tears rolled down my cheeks. Muriel gently wiped them away with his thumbs and was finally fully inside me.

“Wait please… Just a moment and it will be over.” I begged.

Muriel stopped in his movements and let me take a moment. I could see the concern in his eyes and I knew that he would only need to hear a word from me and he would stop if I wanted to, but I didn’t. Yes, it was painful, but I knew it would happen and I was ready to do it with Muriel. It had to be him. As soon as the pain subsided that I felt comfortable enough, I nodded to him in approval and he very slowly started moving. A bit of pain was still there but as Muriel moved more and more, it was replaced and sweet frictions were in their place. Muriel had sweat rolling down his forehead, and he was taking deep breaths. Slowly, but surely his moves became more confident and I became a moaning mess under him.

“More…” I moaned and he did as I said.

His thrusts became longer, quicker and we were in perfect synch. Skin against skin, moans mixing, mouth all over each other’s bodies. We moved together, gaining even more pleasure. At some point his deeper movement found a point in me and it was like fireworks went off.

“Oh my god, there! Please!”

He immediately tried to hit that point with erratic, deep thrusts and I felt like I was sent to heaven. My every part felt weak as he was ravishing me. His calloused hands smoothed over my body, squeezing my breasts, pinching my nipples and kissing me passionately. I bit his lower lip, and gripped his hair and back of his head as if my life depended on it. I felt a knot like feeling forming at my stomach.

“I think I’ll…” I whispered in his ear.

“Me too.”

I tried to move my hips against him, meeting him halfway. His moves were strong, deep, quick and as he repositioned a bit, he was perfectly hitting that magical spot again. The more he hit it, the closer I felt to the release, until I couldn’t hold myself any longer.

“Muriel!” I shouted his name into the darkness of our hut as I orgasmed around his throbbing cock.

He moaned my name with me as he released his own orgasm in me, filling me up completely. We were sweaty, panting messes and we looked deeply in each other’s eyes. His were filled with pure love and affection and he caressed my cheek. He pulled out of me, a trail of cum dripping out of me, and laid down next to me, pulling me on his chest. I laid my head over his steady heartbeat, while he pulled the covers over our nude bodies. I truly feel like I’ve never been happier.

“I love you and I’ll always want you.” I whispered against his heart and closed my eyes in hopes of a much needed rest. Before I could drift off to the serene world of dreams, I could hear Muriel’s soft, low voiced words against the top of my head, as he held me to him.

“And I’ll always be there for you.”


End file.
